Sorrow and Comfort
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: “Are you going to go back home?” She nodded hollowly. “When?” She shrugged. “When I can get a ticket, I suppose.” “I’ll go with you.” She shrugged again. “If you want.” “Of course I want to.” RoyRiza [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I should be working on Visitation, but it's my other window! I swear! I'm working on it right now! It's because I'm suffering from writer's block. Writer's block sucks.

And this just had to get out.

**In Memoriam**

Richard McMath

1952-2005

Let the OOCness begin!

EDIT: I was reading through the story again, and I just noticed that I didn't put Black Hayate in the story. thinks Well, he's being neglected in Visitation, so I suppose it's for the better. guilty

------------------------------------------

Riza Hawkeye always preferred a good gun to alchemy any day. She'd never studied the science; she only knew a few basic principles. One cannot work with alchemists all day and not pick stuff up.

She'd honestly never been interested in it, still favoring a solid weapon in her hands. Besides, alchemy was Roy and Ed's field. "Let the men handle it." So she did. (I just noticed they never show (or if there are any) female state alchemists. It's sexism, I tell you. XD)

However, it at was times like this that even the rational Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye think about human transmutation.

Really, it wasn't every day your dad died.

Riza had dearly loved her dad. He was a good man. Honest and kind, caring, all the normal qualities you'd want in a father. He had taught her how to shoot, how to clean her guns, and even loyalty.

Riza had noticed long ago that many people in the military were completely unloyal. Her father had, too, so loyalty was something he had always stressed.

"Riza, my girl," he would say. "You must always stay true. Stay true to everything and everyone you put your mind to. Who knows, someday it may get you love." Here he would always nudge her suggestively, and Riza would always laugh and deny it.

"It'll happen someday, girly," he would reply with a hug. "And when it does, you have to promise me that you'll bring him here so I can meet him." Riza would always promise, and change the subject.

Looking back on the day's events, Riza was in shock.

-----------Earlier that day-----------

The phone rang, and Riza answered it. "Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking."

"Riza?" It was her sister Anna. (YAAAY Anna!)

"Hey, Anna. What's wrong?" Riza heard her sister's voice trembling.

"I-it's Dad. He-he—''

"Hey, Riza. It's Sammy." (YAAAY Sammy!)

"Sammy, what happened?" Riza nearly shouted the question. By now, everyone in the office was staring at her.

"Dad died."

"What?" Riza said, horrified.

"Dad died, Riza."

Riza took another look at everyone staring at her, picked up the phone and took it into a conviently placed closet. She shut the door and sat against the wall.

"That's not funny, Sam."

"Riza, I'm telling the truth."

"How? How did he die, Sammy?" Riza gulped for air. (get some bread, Riza!)

"He just—did, Rii-chan. One minute he was there, and the next—'' Sammy's voice choked. "Here's mom."

"Hi, Riza." Maddy's voice was soft.

"Hey, Mom. How're you holding up?"

"Okay, I suppose. A few neighbors are over; they're taking care of us."

"Are you sure you're okay? Eating, sleeping?"

"Yeah, Riza. I'm fine. How about you, though? You doing decently?"

Riza sniffed. "When's the funeral, Mom?"

"Probably next week. Don't strain yourself."

"I'm coming home, okay?"

"All right, dear. Take it easy, okay?"

"I should be telling that to you." Riza smiled through her tears. "I need to go. We're not supposed to use the work line for personal calls."

"Okay, dear. Love you always."

"Love you, too, Mom." She hung up the phone, and, opening the door, pushed the phone out of the closet. She stood slowly, still reeling from the shock.

Riza heard a gently knock on the door. "Are you all right, Lieutenant?" came Roy's muffled question.

"I-I'm fine, sir." Riza bit her lip to stop crying. She didn't want these men to see her crying after she had earned their respect.

The door opened, and Riza ran past everyone who had been clearly listening at the door. "I'm taking two weeks' leave, sir," she managed to stop and say at the door.

-----------------------------------------

Now she was in her room, holding her head in her hands. **You're in shock**, the rational part of her mind. She numbly pulled a blanket around her shoulders, as her mind knew that with shock came cold, and it told her such.

I never thought that he would—she refused to say the word, as it would make the news real. He was always so strong. 

Riza dimly kicked off her boots and threw her jacket on the ground, distantly lying down and curling up on her bed. She pulled the blankets around her tighter, and undid her hair.

**You need to eat.**

_Not hungry._

**Sleep, then.**

_Not tired._

**Drink something.**

_Not thirsty._

She vaguely heard a knock on her door, and the rational Riza answered, "Come in."

Distraught Riza was staring forward, unseeing, when Colonel Mustang's face blocked her view of the bedside table. "Lieutenant, what happened?"

Rational Riza opened her mouth, but Distraught Riza cut her off. "My dad died."

Rational Riza registered the look on Roy's face to that of shock, but Distraught Riza didn't care. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Distraught Riza and Rational Riza were fighting. Distraught Riza shrugged her shoulders. "Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Riza, you're a wreck!"

"Not important." Distraught Riza was winning.

"Riza, get up."

She wordlessly stood, her eyes still glazed. She followed him to the kitchen.

"Sit."

She sat at the table.

Roy handed her a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. (Distraught Riza had no idea how he knew she liked coffee, but Rational Riza remembered their meeting a few months ago where he had kissed her. Rational Riza had, of course, not allowed the relationship, so it had been pushed from her memory.)

"Eat. Drink."

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"Riza…"

"I'm not hungry, Roy."

He took the toast back from her and tore off a chunk. He handed it back to her. "Eat."

She reluctantly took the bread and ate it, not registering the taste of it in her mouth. She held out her hand for another piece, knowing he would give it to her anyway. Distraught Riza thought nothing of it, but Rational Riza was getting angry at the way he was caring for her. She didn't think it was proper. Distraught Riza thought it was nice.

"Good." He sat down on the chair next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Roy looked at her, concern apparent even to Distraught Riza. "Are you going to go back home?"

She nodded hollowly.

"When?"

She shrugged. "When I can get a ticket, I suppose."

"I'll go with you."

She shrugged again. "If you want."

"Of course I want to." He lifted her hair off of her shoulder. "You need someone with you right now."

She looked at him, and, unbeknownst to her, a light blush spread over her cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

"Roy, Riza. I've told you plenty of times to call me Roy when it's after hours."

"Roy, then." Riza yawned. "I'm tired," she said bluntly. She stood and walked over to her bed, and Roy stayed at the table.

"I'll stay here through the night," he told her with a smile.

And with that, both Distraught Riza and Rational Riza drifted off into sleep.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Riza woke as she did any other morning. She woke with the sun, as she did every morning, and stretched before climbing out of bed. However, this morning, she saw her superior asleep at her table, and yesterday's news came rushing back. She fell back onto the bed.

_I don't want to get up now._

**That's irresponsible, Riza. **It seemed that Distraught Riza and Rational Riza had come back as well.

_So._

**You'll have to sooner or later.**

_I'll deal with it as it comes._

**What about Roy?**

_What about him?_

**He knows what happened and he's here to help. If you just go back to sleep, that's like denying that he helped you.**

_**You're **the one that's against our relationship. I'm perfectly fine with it._

**T-that has nothing to do with it.**

"Will you both shut up?" Riza moaned. "I love him and that's the end of it."

"Really now." Roy appeared in her line of sight again.

She rolled over, pulling the blankets around her. "Go away."

"That's no way to speak to your superior." He pulled the blankets off of her.

She covered her head. "It's after-hours. Go away."

He uncovered her face. "Get up, Riza."

"No." She tugged the blankets away from him, recovering her face.

Roy sighed and gave up. "Riza Hawkeye."

"What?"

"Get up."

"My dad just died, I think I'm allowed to grieve a little."

"You can grieve at home."

That caused her to pull the blankets off of her head and tilt her head up at him curiously.

He nodded. "I have tickets."

She leapt out of bed and hugged him before disappearing into the bathroom.

_What was that about?_ Roy wondered before simply shrugging.

-------------------------------------------

As Riza let the water wash over her, she hoped it could wash away her sorrow. She wanted to enjoy this time with Roy. She loved him, honestly. So, since he was clearly coming with her, she wanted to enjoy this time they would have together away from the office.

**However, **Rational Riza butted in. **He wouldn't be coming with you anywhere if Dad hadn't kicked the bucket.**

_Kicked the bucket? _asked a horrified Distraught Riza.

Riza quickly banished them to a far corner of her mind.

-----------------------------------------

She came out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders. "Roy, you can use the bathroom—'' Riza looked around. "Roy?" she called.

He didn't answer. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but, truth be told, she needed someone right now, and Roy was best while they were in Central. _Well, he's probably best, period._

He appeared out from behind her, slinging an arm around her waist. "You take quick showers," he commented before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Riza turned and kissed him back before pushing him into the bathroom—with her foot. "Take a shower. You smell."

Riza turned away from the bathroom to start packing, and a few minutes later Roy peeked his head out of the bathroom. "Do you have any more towels?" he asked.

She threw one at him.

"Thanks, Riza," he said, voice muffled.

----------------------------------------------------

At the train station, they loaded their bags onto the train and proceeded to wait. Riza was brooding again, and Roy put his arm around her waist again.

"Quit brooding," he whispered in her ear. "It's not healthy for you."

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking."

He shook his head. "You're brooding."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"We're going to miss the train."

"Hm?"

She pointed to the train. "We're going to miss it."

"Oh."

They sprinted for the train.

Once they were safely in their seats, Roy put his arm back around her waist and kissed her again. She snuggled up to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"One thing I don't understand," Roy began. "Why are you going along with me?"

"The way I see it, you're going with me." Riza yawned.

He sighed. "Why are you letting me do all this?"

"All this what?"

"You know, kissing you and stuff."

"I don't mind. You don't remember the coffee incident a couple months ago?" She yawned again.

He smiled gently and kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead and sleep, Riza."

Riza grinned sleepily up at him. "Thanks, Roy."

----------------------------------------------------------

Roy shook her awake at their stop a few hours later. "Come on," he whispered at her.

She sat up drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

(Has anyone noticed how horrible it is to not be able to rub your eyes because of mascara? I just tried it after I wrote that sentence. Thankfully I only had a bit on, but it still hurt. Same thing with not being able to scratch your nose when you're already in make-up, and instead you have to poke it with your fingernail. And especially when you're wearing fake eyelashes. Fake eyelashes suck eggs. Rotten, horrible, smelly eggs. My friend made me try them, because in one of our plays she had to wear them, and they were so big she could touch her forehead with them if she looked up, and I was making fun of her, so she kidnapped me before the show and put them on me. And then they wouldn't come off, so I had to miss the first scene, in which I was supposed to be already on my spot, but thankfully I got there in time. Grrr…. You can ignore the theatre nerd's rambling now.) (Crap. I lost my train of thought. Damn rambling.)

"Where are we?" she asked numbly.

"At your town," Roy answered, standing up. "It's our stop."

Riza stood followed him out of the train. They got their luggage and started walking.

"How far away is your town?" Roy asked, putting an arm around her again. (I know, I know, I've used that line so much, but what am I supposed to do? It's what he's doing!)

She nodded and leaned her head against him. "I don't know if I want to come back."

"Why not?" he asked, amused.

"Well, I just don't feel ready." She closed her eyes and sighed. "There are just too many memories here." She pointed to a warehouse looking building. "That's the shooting range."

"You have a shooting range?"

Riza nodded. "The military came through here quite often, and Dad wanted one up anyway. He's the one that taught me how to shoot." She fell silent and Roy tilted her head up to look at him.

"Chin up, okay?" He kissed her, and she immediately brightened.

"Of course." (Just for all the future/current RoyRiza authors, a word of advice. It's a bad idea to write while watching MTV. Very, very bad. That is all.)

"Shall we go?" Roy swept his arm before them.

--------------------------------------

Riza knocked on the door to her house, and a plump woman answered it. "Riza, dearie!" the woman said as she swept Riza into a hug.

"Hello, Sim," Riza said tiredly when the lady let her go.

"How've you been?" someone else asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"How's Central treating—"

The women noticed Roy standing behind her, and immediately swarmed to him.

"Who's this?"

"Riza, introduce me!"

"Don't tell me you're married!"

"Riza would tell us!"

"Why'd she bring him otherwise?"

"Will you all go away?" Riza asked wearily, receiving glares from the younger ladies of the group as they slunk away, leaving Mrs. Simall standing with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that, dear," she said kindly. "Those girls have no respect." She moved over and nudged Riza. "You could introduce me, however."

Riza smiled gently. "Sim, this is Roy Mustang, one of my friends in Central. Roy, this is Mary Simall, one of my family's friends."

Roy bowed to her with a flourish of his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

A blush spread across Mrs. Simall's cheeks. "A pleasure indeed."

"Where's the rest of my family, Sim?" Riza asked, an uncomfortable feeling growing in her chest.

She jerked her head toward the ceiling. "They just got to sleep, the poor things. You wouldn't want to disturb them. However…" She looked at Roy. "I didn't know you were bringing _him_."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really, just we were planning on having you sleep in your old room, but all the other rooms are taken."

"He can sleep in my room," Riza said, with a glare at Sim to keep her quiet.

"Very well." She looked outside at the setting sun. "When was the last time she ate?" she asked Roy.

"This morning," he answered with a raised eyebrow at Riza.

Riza glared at him.

"Eat, Riza," Sim said firmly, pushing her into a chair.

"I'm not hungry," Riza began.

Roy ruffled her hair and sat next to her. "We know."

Sim set a plate of noodles (hehheh…noodle-legged….) before her. "Eat."

"Not—"

"Don't care. You need to eat." Sim put her hands on her hips. "Really, Riza, how would it look if you fainted half-way through the service. And with _me_ looking after you?" She shook her head. "I would fail my duties as surrogate mother."

Riza smiled into her plate. "All right." She began eating, and Sim grinned.

"See, isn't that better?" She noticed Roy staring at her. "What?"

"Don't I get to eat, too?" he asked.

"Why would you need to do that?"

Riza glared at them, and they both shut up. Sim wordlessly gave Roy a plate of food, and Riza turned back to her food.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Sim asked, leaning on the table.

"She works under me," Roy said through a mouth full of food.

Riza kicked him under the table.

"Really?" Sim raised an eyebrow at Riza.

"Yes, Sim. I'm a Lieutenant, he's a Colonel."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"What, us knowing each other?"

"You know what I mean, Riza."

"Well, if _that's _what you're suggesting…"

"It is."

"Thank you for the food, Sim. I'm going up to bed." Riza stood and started walking up the stairs.

----------------------------------------

Roy found her sitting on the bed, cleaning one of her guns.

"That was awkward, huh?" He bent over and kissed her cheek before sitting next to her.

"If you hadn't started any of that, it would have been normal." She leaned against him and pulled a pin out of the barrel of the gun. "Hold, please."

He took it from her and pulled her against his chest. "Holding." (I totally didn't mean to write it like that. I just went back and read it, and now I need an awww moment. squeals Awww moment over.)

She was silent, content to feel his chest rising and falling behind her.

"Mrs. Simall is a nice woman." She smiled at feeling his chest rumbling.

"Yeah, Sim's always been there for us. She runs the local boarding house." She held out her hand. "Pin."

He gave it back to her, and she put it back in and reloaded the gun before setting it against the wall. "I'll have to go to the shooting range soon," she remarked.

He put his arms around her and yawned. "Why would you want to do that?"

Riza nudged him. "Not all of us have alchemy, you know."

"Maybe I'll go with you," he commented.

(Another quick ramble. I'm watching X-Play on G4TV, and they're reading hate mail from FMA fans. I feel like a nerd. I sent a _nice_ email to them, and they're reading FMA hate mail. (Well, they are later; they haven't gotten that far yet) Not to mention I'm writing a FMA fanfic. My Nerdiness has just been increased—+5! Holy crap, I'm such a nerd. (We're all covered in nerd. Me and Lizzi nerd. Watch us nerd. Nerdnerdnerdnerdnerd. XD Don't ask.) Rambling over.)

"You don't have to."

"What if I just want to spend time with you?" Roy kissed her cheek.

"That's a lame line, Roy."

"It's true."

"You still don't want to go."

"Why not? You know people there? A possible ex-boyfriend, perhaps?"

Riza tilted her head up at him. "Ex-fiancé, actually."

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I'm stopping it. It's already 8 pages—twice that of the first chapter of Visitation, and I know I will continue this. Well, I mean…I'm continuing Visitation, too, but on this one, I don't have writer's block. YAAAY for no writer's block!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have Saturday Night Live to watch.

Enjoy the cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

All righty, people. The comments I have on all my stories are old, unless specifically stated otherwise, as I am here, so, I figured I'd tell you.

Anyway, thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers. THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOOO UNBELIEVABLY MUCH! It really made my day! Especially since I absolutely _despise _my school, but I was so excited to hear that people like my stuff, I was happy the rest of the day! bouncing in chair Same with everyone who reviewed my other stuff—Relevant Happiness and the Sun, if you haven't read them, go read! READ! READ! The Royai compels you!

------------------------------------

Welcome back, ladies, to Grie—wait, what'd I call this? Um, this story! The game show where you at home get to read stunningly horrible fanfiction! applause

On today's show, we have a showdown between previous and current lovers! (or, at least….well…maybe…)

And as soon as I'm done writing this, I'm going to sleep! Yay, sleep! Because tomorrow is a big day for me. Yuppers, children, it's Thursday as I'm writing this, so that means tomorrow is Friday, the day of my friend's dad's funeral, to whom this fanfiction was dedicated!

Anyway, enjoy the story and review!

--------------------------

"You have a fiancé?"

"At one point in time." Riza turned to look at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She had felt him stiffen. (EWWY! Not there! eye twitching scarred)

"No." Roy kissed her and she turned back around to lean against him.

"You're jealous, then."

"No." He paused. "What's his name?"

"Ryen." She stood and started to unpack.

"Why do you say it like that?" Though he wouldn't admit it, Roy was jealous.

She turned to look at him as she folded a shirt. "Like what?" She turned back to put it in the drawer.

"You said it like you would say my name."

That made her turn. Riza put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Then get up and start unpacking."

Roy meekly stood and helped her.

--------------------------------------------

A while later, Riza flopped on the bed, exhausted. "It should be illegal to be this tired," she yawned.

Roy flopped next to her. "Well, now you'll go to sleep faster."

"That's true." She nestled against him, and he kissed the top of her head.

They were silent as the sky grew dark.

"Thanks for coming with me," she murmured, half asleep.

"Hm?"

"I wasn't sure if I thanked you for coming with me, so, thanks." She yawned.

Roy smiled down at her as he pulled the covers over them.

(A quick ramble. Holy freaking crap I am so tired. It's 7:30 AM on Friday. One of my theatre friends just called and asked if I wanted to go roller-skating tomorrow. I told him no, but that was just because it was freaking 7:20. I'll call him back later, I suppose.

That is all.)

"It's no problem."

"Because of you, I've almost forgotten the reason we came." Riza sighed, and Roy pulled her closer.

"Hey, none of that," he murmured in her ear.

"You're just still mad because I didn't tell you about Ryen."

"That's not true."

"Yes—"she yawned—"it is."

"Tell me what he's like."

"He's very nice—a country boy, really. Kind to everyone, always willing to help. He's rather cute, too."

"Oh." Roy's voice was stiff, but since Riza was half asleep, she didn't notice and continued.

"He once told me that he only wanted to be liked by everyone. I told him that if that happened, there'd be nowhere for me. Oh, and he's a—great….kisser." With that, Riza promptly fell asleep, leaving Roy to wallow in his jealousy.

-----------------------------------------------

Roy eventually managed to drift off to sleep, and sometime through the night awoke to a sound he couldn't quite place, until he looked down at Riza in his arms.

She was sobbing.

"Hey, hey." He moved next to her and smoothed the hair back from her face. "What's this about, hm?"

"I just can't believe he's gone," she cried into his shirt. "He was always so strong."

"Yeah, well…it happens, Riza." He stroked her hair and held her there until her crying lessened, and she looked up at him through her tears.

"Thanks." She gulped for air and he took her hand. "I must seem like a complete pansy."

Roy smiled down at her. "Not at all," he replied. "It proves you're not completely heartless."

Riza kicked him under the blanket. "That was uncalled for."

Roy winced and Riza smiled. "I trust you won't be telling this to anyone back at the office on punishment of _death_, Roy."

"Of course not, Riza. Quit scowling at me, dear, you've got me shaking in my boots." (Guess where that's from, all you fantasy fans : P Hint: Replace "dear" with "kitten". That should pretty much give it away.)

She wiped her tears and snuggled up to him. "Roy?"

"Hm?"

"You're not wearing any boots, sweet." (EEEEEE! EEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

"Well, it was a good line." He kissed her head, and she sighed contentedly.

"I suppose I should just get over it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, honestly, sure, it's a bad thing, but you're here with me, so I suppose I should get over it and just enjoy our time away from the office."

"And the regs?"

She looked down somewhat shamefully. "Yeah. But, really, if this hadn't happened, you wouldn't be here."

He looked at her, the expression on his face slightly evil in a perverted-Roy way. "Where?"

Riza glared at him. "In my bed," she said evenly.

Roy grinned. "You know—"

"Roy, don't even think about it."

"—what happens—"

"Roy Mustang, I swear to God—"

"—in bed, don't you?"

"Yes. People sleep," she said firmly.

Roy sighed. "All right then," he pouted, earning himself another kick.

(My brother would like it to be known that I am very weird. I don't see why he would say such a thing, because as I was writing that last section, I was just laughing maniacally. I don't understand.)

"Don't pout."

"How can I when you've ruined all my fun?"

"Shut up and act your age."

"You're so brutal, Riza."

"Not brutal. Honest." She kissed him, and then rested her head on his chest. "Let me sleep now."

Roy smiled gently down at her.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning Riza once again woke as usual. She stretched as she normally did, until she realized where she was. In Roy's arms. (It's where you want to be. :D)

"Good morning," Roy murmured lazily. (Holy Sith, I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe I wrote that. (About Roy's arms. (Even if it is true.)) I still can't believe I wrote that.)

"Morning," she answered sleepily. She rested in Roy's arms for a while longer before stretching and getting out of bed.

"Getting up already?" Roy asked, yawning.

Riza nodded. "I'm heading down to the range." She got dressed in the bathroom.

"I'll come see you in a bit." He stretched before disappearing under the blankets.

---------------------------------------------------------

Riza quietly gathered up her rifles and holstered her .44 (XD more gun talk) before closing the door gently behind her. She walked silently down the stairs and slipped on a pair of sandals before closing the front door.

As she walked down the familiar path, Riza missed the warmth of Roy standing next to her. She missed her father standing next to her, pointing out the new blossoms of spring. (And suddenly it's spring. I suppose I should've said that earlier. 0.0) Heck, she missed her sister standing next to her.

Her father had been a big man, tall, broad-shouldered. Not the kind of person you'd see kneeling at the roadside admiring flowers. But Richard had been like that. He wasn't afraid of what people thought of him. He'd simply say, "I'm sorry you feel that way," and go on with life. Nobody in town hated him for it. It was just who he was.

Riza really had been afraid to come back here. Although it was nice to get out of the office, especially to be here with Roy, some things just wouldn't go away. As she walked through the small town, she picked out familiar landmarks.

There was the alley she had seen boys picking on a kitten and first beaten someone up. There was the general store she worked at to get enough money to be able to go to Central. There was the doctor's house she'd helped at when the military came through when she was younger.

Riza left the town and started up the winding path to the range, dreading whom she would find. Yeah, she had told Roy about Ryen, but she had never really loved him. It had been a hollow relationship, set up by their parents. Richard, of course, had been against it, but it had happened anyway. But, then again, she probably would see him here, as his parents ran the range.

She opened the door and set down the rifles, not bothering to put on safety goggles. Really, she operated without them anyway, so what was the point in using them. She put on the earcovers, just because of the echo in the building.

Riza sighed and cleared her mind as she pulled out one of the longer barreled rifles she used purely for sniper work. She pulled the butt up to her shoulder, clicking back the safety, holding the barrel firmly, and—

On target. Right in the crotch, Riza noticed dryly. She relocked the barrel and set up again, aiming more clearly this time. She pulled the trigger, and—on target again, right in the chest.

All of Riza's pent-up anger and sorrow over the past few days suddenly exploded. She pulled out her handgun and started firing wildly.

"Why'd he have to die?" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "It's not fair! He was too young!" Her words echoed hollowly back at her.

"Why did it have to happen to me? Just because I loved him—" A sob escaped her, and she collapsed against one of the dividing walls, crying freely, her gun forgotten in her hand.

When Riza's eyes cleared, she saw the gun in her hand, safety still off and loaded. She smiled wearily. It had been pounded into her, so even through her tears; she locked the safety and reholstered it. She shook off her tears and stood as Roy came through the door.

"What's up, Riza?" he asked softly, coming up and kissing her.

"Nothing." She smiled up at him. "Just more memories."

And, of course, as she rested in his arms, Ryen chose that exact moment in time to walk through the door.

"I thought I heard someone in here—oh." His blue eyes narrowed. "Hello, Riza."

"Hello, Ryen."

As Roy inspected his competition, he realized Riza hadn't been kidding. The guy was hot from a ladies' point of view. With brown hair that fell into his blue eyes, the guy could be considered smokin'. (LOL. Roy's smokin'. :D)

"Ryen, this is my friend Roy Mustang. Roy, this is Ryen Mistursbdwiohila. (MWAHAHA! AND YOU ALL SAY MY LAST NAME IS WEIRD! (Well, I just typed in a whole bunch of crap. /))" Riza smiled inwardly.

They both inclined their heads stiffly, and Riza hit Roy with the butt of her rifle.

"What was that about?" he asked grumpily.

"Take. Practice," she ordered.

"Why? I have my alchemy, remember?"

"Yes, until the next time it rains." She smirked at him, and turned around, thoroughly enjoying ignoring her ex-fiancé.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned and put on the earcovers.

Riza pointed to the earcovers already secured on her own head, and adjusted herself for her next shot.

Behind them, Ryen stood fuming. She had barely broken off the engagement a few years ago, and already she was going out with someone else? Ryen hadn't gone out with anyone, even though he could easily get anyone in town. He had loved Riza, even if she clearly hadn't loved him. And now she was standing in front of him—with her hair down! She must truly love him, he decided reluctantly.

Ryen wasn't going to allow this. He watched her joking around with the man—what was his name? Horsey? Horsey. That was his new name. Horsey. Ryen watched Riza joking around with Horsey and grew more and more jealous.

Ryen simply would not allow this.

-------------------------------------

I am so evil. So unbelievably evil.

Review or I'll sic Horsey on you.

Oh, goodness, so evil…

EDIT: Hey, I just noticed everyone's name begins with an R. Riza, Roy, Richard, Ryen… :P


	3. Chapter 3

WOW. That's all I can say. WOW.

I got 16 reviews, and I LUFF CHOO ALL. In fact, I love you all so much, I decided to post answers to your reviews (and I was supposed to be cleaning my room, but, hey, I'm just so nice like that, I'm sacrificing my room-cleaning time for you. )

_From the first chapter:_

**Guest:** -bows profusely- Thank you so much! I've already written the whole thing, so updates will be frequent.

**Alexis:** I like being pretty. Cool isn't bad either. :P And all the other chapters aren't really that big…-sweat drop-

**Frip-Ouille: -**indignant- Of course I'll update! Do you think I'd leave this story stranded! (Melissa: That's what you did with Visitation.) And I had fun writing the beginning. Thanks!

**Jenny: **Writing ish my _life._ Me does nothing _but _write. I is well with it, three. :D

**Fluff Freak:** Thou dost needeth fanfiction? Hast thou consideredeth my other stories? You: Quit advertising and write. And Iam most certainly proud of being evil.

**MoonYashaNichi:** Interesting name. :D Nerdiness rocks. Iluff being nerdy. It allows you so much more to do than being -scoff- _normal. _And an anime fan is the best kind of nerd available.

**Unexpection:** o.O COOL NAME. There's actually a spot where I've already posted all this, but it's not available to the public at this time. . YAAAY! MAH FIRST KUDOS! -does first kudos dance-

**Guest:** Wait. I just realized there's two guests. Ummm…this one said that she loved grieving Riza. So the other one said that I have a great story going. Anyway. Thank you, I had fun outputting the way I felt into the way Riza felt. Hope it showed.

**Tone:** -le gasp- HOW WAS IT SHOCKING? WHAT MADE IT SHOCKING? -rocking back and forth on heels- I NEEEEED TO KNOOOOWWW.

_From the second chapter:_

**Blonde Hurricane:** I'm blonde, too. :D HOMYGODTHANKYOU. Actually, I _am_ all those things, but I luffs it, so it's cool. -stares- You're evil. That totally rocks. Evilness is awesome. -high five-

**Shadow Dreamer 27:** -bows- Thank you! I like to think I'm good, but the computer has other ideas…-glares at laptop- And just wait until the end, I've got something GREAT written. :D -dundundundun---dun!-

**Tear drops of flaming darkness:** Thanks! I'm glad you're glad I updated! You'd better be waiting for the next chapter…(suck though it may…:D)

**Unexpection:** :DDDDDD Glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, my friend got kinda mad at me when I wrote Horsey…-sweat drop- She's a big Roy fan, and she couldn't believe I wrote it…but I kinda gave up being a Roy fan because there was no way I could compete with her rich ass. So now I'm just a RoyRiza fangirl of DOOM. Yup, DEEWM.

**Fluff Freak:** I know. Horsey was great. I laugh every time I read it…You: …it's YOUR STORY. Me: -shrugs- So? I still like to enjoy it like my wonderful readers do. :D

**Cashmeritan:** Holy crap you sound like fun. :O OOOOOH. BELLY DANCE. Thank you, thank you, now I understand about the whole rambling thing, it's a bit of a peeve with me too, but this wasn't originally meant to be posted on so that's why there's so much. :D I'll try to tone it down from now on, keep my rambling to the BLOGS. Which you all need to go see. I have the other chapters up on my homepage…or at least I SHOULD. But anyway, sorry to hear about you being sick. :D I stayed home sick last Friday. I walked up to my dad: "I feel like crap and I need a day off. Can I stay home?" Dad: "Go ask mom." Me: "Mom, I feel like crap and I need a day off. Can I stay home?" Mom: "Sure." Me: score …pelvic…thrust…? -dies from laughter- -revived- I updated! Be loyal!

**Guest:** Now, really, you guys need to put some kind of name on here, or else I'll block anonymous reviews. Ach, no I won't, I used to post anonymously and get so _frustrated_ when people would block anons…so just please put a name. Anyway, yeah, Ryen's fun to write. :D REALLY fun to write. Hope he's not a favorite character of anyone's…-hums Jaws theme under breath-

All right, enough with the overly long replies. Here's what you need to know:

1. I've already finished the story. There is nothing you can do to change it.

2. I'll update ASAP, as -see number 1-

3. Please make sure you have no emotional attachments to any of the characters. Well, I'm not really…well…just don't send too many flames. (unless they're flame _alchemists_. raises eyebrows suggestively)

4. As I told Cashmeritan (hereby known as Cashy-poo), I have posted the other chapters on my homepage, also known as myspaceDOTcom. If you manage to find me, send me a message. I'd be interested to see you guys somewhere else besides here. And if the other chapters aren't up on my blog, I will go murder my friend. :D

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! (especially Cashy-poo. I laughed so hard when I read your review. :D)

---------------------------------------------

The following is all old stuff:

Again, thanks to Yixsylicious for posting the previous chapter.

I type this now in the CAR. That's right, I'm in my car. Driving. Well, I'm not driving, but I'm sitting in the backseat typing while we're driving to San Francisco. It's booooooorrinngggg. I've already read the first 220 pgs of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in, like, an _hour_, and, more recently, putting the finishing touches (-coughgettingittoworkotherplacesbesidesFireworksandImageReadycough-) on my avatar. It moooooves. Great, 296 more miles to San Fran.

Here's the next chapter.

-lurves all reviewers even though hasn't read what they said, but knows that Horsey has gone down into infamy (INFAMY, I TELL YOU!)-

296 miles…that's, like, 5 hours. I feel the sudden urge to _murder_ someone…-looks over at brother in seat next to her-

Brother: What?

Me: -laughing evilly-

Parents (in front): What's wrong, Amber?

Me: Absolutely and positively nothing.

Brother: -gives strange look-

Me: -glares-

Brother: -whimpers-

Me: -laughs maniacally-

On to the story.

----------------------

Riza slung the rifles over her shoulder and looked up at her escort. "Let's go."

Roy smiled down at her and ruffled her hair before pulling her to him. "All right."

Ryen watched them walk away from the shooting range, anger boiling deep within him. That stupid Horsey. How _dare_ he take her away from him? He had worked so hard to get her to like him, and suddenly he shows up! (Well, Ryen wasn't really sure if Riza had ever liked him, but she had tolerated him, so Ryen considered that a victory.)

True, the engagement was broken off, but Ryen still loved her, and that meant he could not allow Riza to be happy with someone other than himself. So a plan began formulating in Ryen's mind.

**Don't make a plan like that!** The nice part of his mind scolded him.

_Why not?_ Demanded the evil part. (Yep. They're back. They make Yixsh giggle. XD)

**It's not nice.**

_What kind of excuse is that?_

**A good one.**

_Psht._

**Well, then carry it out after the funeral.**

_What funeral?_

**Her father died, you idiot.**

_Oh._

**OH? HER FATHER DIED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OH?**

_Well, I didn't know._

**How could you not know? Richard was a leading member of this community—**

_Translate, please._

**He's well known, stupid.**

_QUIT CALLING ME STUPID!_

**I only called you stupid once.**

_Well…don't do it again!_

_---------------------------_

Riza walked down the path hand in hand with her superior, quietly brooding.

"I've told you before to stop brooding," he murmured as they passed a few townspeople.

Riza turned and waved at them. "I'm not brooding, Roy," she sighed.

"Yes, you are."

"All right, so what if I am?"

Roy blinked, surprised at her sudden relentance. "Well…"

"See, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Yes, there is."

"What then?"

"You need to keep your mind off it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll keep you occupied."

She looked at him strangely. "Somehow, hearing you say that makes it sound like you're going to rape me."

That made him laugh. "Maybe I should, then."

She let go of his hand and drew her gun in one fluid motion, pointing it squarely at his forehead. "Do it and you die, sir."

Roy only blinked at her before laughing and pulling her back to him. He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "Of course not, Lieutenant. Never with you."

Riza smiled and reholstered the gun. "You'd better not," she warned before taking the guns off her shoulder and handing them to him.

Roy stared at them blankly. "What?"

"Hold them."

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be a gentleman, so hold."

"Yes, ma'am."

--------------------------------

They arrived at the house to find Riza's sisters wide awake, and being force fed by Sim, who had apparently taken over the Hawkeye household.

"Riza dear," Sim greeted them jovially. "And Mr. Mustang. How was your walk?"

"Fine, thank you." Riza bypassed Sim and headed straight for her sisters.

Anna swept her up into a hug, although Anna was slightly shorter. "Riza, he was too young," Anna sobbed in a fresh new wave of tears.

Riza held her sister, and Sammy immediately ran and embraced her as well. "Rii-chan, you've been gone too long."

"Shush. Shush, Anna," ordered Riza sternly, as her sister gradually quieted. "I'm here now, okay? So just shush." She waited until they were completely done crying to talk. (That was confuzzling. 0.o) "I know I took awhile to get here, but I'm here now, right?"

Anna sniffled. "I suppose." She let go of her sister and wiped her eyes.

"Roy, come here," she commanded. Roy meekly came to her side.

"Anna, Sam, this is Roy Mustang. Roy, this is my older sister Anna and my younger sister Samantha." She chuckled when Sammy glared at her, and added, "Sammy."

Roy bowed to them, and Anna laughed and nudged her sister suggestively.

"Don't even go there, Anna," Riza warned, taking her rifles from Roy and stowing them in a corner.

(RAMBLING TIME! (EDIT: Sorry, Cashy-poo. :D)

Yes! We are in San Francisco! I'm in the hotel room right now, lamenting the fact that our PS2 won't hook up. -teartearteartear- And listening to the people next door laugh their heads off. -very annoyed-

Y'all are probably saying: "It's taken you 5 HOURS to write that little bit?" Well, no it hasn't, because my laptop almost died, and my dad forgot to bring his car adapter, so I had to turn it off. THEN I couldn't watch FMA on my dad's laptop because he forgot the adapter, so I ended up reading Harry Potter. AGAIN. I swear, the only thing that kept me decently sane was the second FMA soundtrack.-totally memorized it after 7 HOURS in the car- / Here comes the nerd. Nerdnerdnerdnerdnerdnerdnerd.)

Anna smiled innocently. "Of course not."

"Where's Mom?" asked Riza.

"Upstairs," answered Sammy. "She's been bawling her eyes out—"

"No bagging on your mother, Samantha Rose," said Sim sternly from the stove. "Her husband of 28 years died, so she has absolute rights to—how'd you put it? —bawl her eyes out."

Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I saw that, Sam," commented Riza as she sat down at the table. Roy sat down next to her. "And I agree with Sim. Mom'll have her hands full more than us. Well," she added dryly, looking at her superior. "I'll be up to my ears in paperwork when we go back, considering how subtly inadequate our department is. Not to mention I do it all anyway."

Roy looked hurt. "I do it, too," he protested.

"When it's convenient for you."

"That's true. I do procrastinate once in a while—"

"No, you have mastered the art of procrastination, sir." She smiled at him, not unkindly.

Roy kissed her cheek. "That's true."

Sammy giggled, and they suddenly remembered they had spectators. Riza looked at the rest of the room, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. Roy only grinned.

"I thought it was illegal, Riza," remarked Sim dryly.

"I refuse to pursue the topic further," retorted Riza, leaning against Roy and looking at Anna, who was relaxing on the couch in the living room.

Sammy giggled again. "Roy and Riza, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"Don't be immature, Sam," snapped Riza. "It's perfectly normal in people our age."

Anna looked over at them interestedly. "How old are you anyway?" she asked Roy.

Roy looked down at Riza, who glared at him. "Old enough," he answered comfortably, settling in the chair. "What about you?" he asked.

"Me?" Anna pointed to herself, and Roy nodded. "27," she answered with a grin.

"I'm 14," piped up Sammy.

Riza ruffled her sister's hair. "When's your birthday again?"

"Rii-chan!" Sammy looked thoroughly disappointed. "You don't remember?"

"Well, with his birthday—" she pointed to Roy—"Anna's birthday, mom's birthday, Breda's birthday, Cain's birthday, Vato's birthday, Fuhrer Bradley's birthday, Ed's birthday, Al's birthday, Havoc's birthday—" she took a deep breath and continued—"Hayate's birthday, Gracia's birthday, Elysia's birthday, Winry's birthday, and Sim's birthday, not to mention the various holidays throughout the season, I'm absolutely swamped, Sam." Riza smiled at her sister's—and Roy's—openmouthed surprise.

"Well, then, I suppose I can forgive you," said Sammy grudgingly.

"You'd better," called Anna from the couch. "I wouldn't be surprised if she still had her holsters."

"Of course I do, Anna," replied Riza, grinning. "You think Dad would teach me—" She fell silent at the mention of her father.

A stuffy silence grew and stretched between them. Sim left the room quietly, unnoticed by anyone but Roy, as the sisters were staring at their hands. A knock on the door startled them out of their reverie, and Roy stood to answer it, upsetting Riza, who had been leaning against him.

"Hello, dear!" The lady at the door swooped in and kissed Roy on both cheeks, causing Riza to become slightly red. "You must be one of the girls' husbands!"

Anna looked curiously over the couch back at the visitor before sinking into the seat. "Ryen's mom," she mouthed at Riza and Sammy, who immediately looked horrified.

"Riza, daaarrrrrling!" Mrs. Mistursbdwiohila said in her loud voice, embracing Riza in her clawlike grip. (As I am EXTREMELY out of practice in descriptions, imagine someone like Neville's grandma (GOD I'm such a HP nerd))

"H-hello, Mrs. M," Riza managed to gasp. "How are you?"

"And Saaaamannnnntha! How absolutely LOVELY!" She released Riza and hugged Sammy, who struggled against the embrace. "Wheeeeeeeere is yoooooouuuur sister?" she said, her voice so loud it was like she was shouting. She dragged out certain words, making it difficult for Riza to understand her.

"Anna?" Riza sneaked a glance at the couch. "Upstairs, taking a nap." She distinctly heard the couch sigh with relief.

"I heard about your faaaaatherrrrr!" Mrs. M yelled. "Soooo sorryyyyyy!"

Riza winced, and Roy came over to stand next to her.

"This must be yooooouuuuuur husband, Riiiiiiiizaaaaaa!" Mrs. M looked at him skeptically. "Of coooouuuuuurrssseee, he doesn't measure up to myyyyy son!"

"He's not my husband, Mrs. M."

"Oh, reeeeealllllyyy!"

"Yes."

"Then you're still avaaaaaaiiiilllllable?"

"No."

"But whhhhhyyyyyyy not?"

"I can't get married now, Mrs. M."

"But whhhyyyyy ever nooooottttt?"

"I have a life. And a job, which is more than your son can say."

Mrs. Mistursbdwiohila gaped at her, and promptly turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

"You owe me for that, Anna," Riza said, leaning against Roy wearily. He put his arms around her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Ryen's mother," Sammy answered, fishing some tea out of the cupboard and putting a kettle on the stove.

"I see where he gets his good looks from." Roy grinned down at Riza, and she smiled tiredly up at him.

"Do we have any coffee, Sammy?" Anna asked from the couch. "As I remember it, Riza always liked coffee."

Sammy bounced over to the cupboard and shook her head after looking inside. "Nope, we're fresh out."

"I'll go run down and get some." Riza took her jacket off the hanger and slipped it on gingerly over her shoulder holsters.

Roy immediately moved to go with her, and Anna smiled wryly. "Have fun, guys." She waved at them and picked up a book from the coffee table.

--------------------------------------------------------

Riza walked silently down the road like she had earlier that morning, Roy behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you really mean what you said about marriage earlier, Riza?" Roy asked softly.

Riza looked up quickly, slowing down to walk next to him. "Why?"

"Because I intended to ask you if you'd like to marry me after your father's funeral." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "But if that's how you feel—"

"B-b-but, sir!" Riza stammered, looking uncharacteristically thoroughly flustered and stopping dead in her tracks. "W-we could never marry! It's n-not allowed!"

"I knew you'd say that." He looked back over at her and smiled before continuing to walk.

Truth be told, Riza would very much like to marry Roy and become Riza Mustang. Watching him walking alone ahead of her pained her. Roy wasn't a person who walked alone. Or be could be left to walk alone.

She hurried to catch up with him, slipping her arm into the crook of his. He looked down at her, surprised.

"We'll see how it goes, okay?" She smiled.

A pained, stressed smile, Roy noted. She was trying, and he loved her for it.

--------------------------------------

Hopefully this is back up to my normal standard. -coughyouknowwhoyouarecough-

Thanks again to all reviewers, as well as Yixsy-poo (yes, Lissa, Yixsy-poo) for posting the previous chapter. You're welcome for the privilege of reading it first. I'd hoped you'd like it.

Less of Ryen this time 'round, just more drabbly boredom cuz I haven't fleshed out his character yet. One more chapter before the story ends. . A big one, though. I promise. Maybe two, if I can get a decent plot branch-off idea. Xx;;

Stupid school. Stupid honors classes that suck out your creative spirit and replace them with built-in Biology and Shakespearean crap that no one really uses in the real world except to be absolute and complete freaks so that they can quote it to you and you can look stupid beyond belief during class--deep breath--and so you can spend your time writing notes to all your otaku buddies or drawing or reading manga or reading Eldest for the 17 billionth time or doodling all over your notebooks or writing more pitiful RoyRiza stories that take up all of your time to type onto your laptop so you won't finish your homework and get B's again so your parents can yell at you--deep breath again--so that you won't get to fly out to Idaho like your parents have been dangling over your head ever since you told them that you had two friends out there you would very much like to see again so then they can blackmail you with the info and then when you tell them that it's not a big deal, they can yell at you and say you're only saying that because you're getting bad grades.

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

All right, here I am again with another horribly written chapter of Royai! –waits expectantly for applause, but hears crickets instead- Ahem, well, then, here's the responses!

**Silver-Shelter (chapter 2):** Heh, yeah, sometimes I'm surprised at how I'm so like myself:D –several bad jokes later- I'm glad you liked reading my stories, and I'm glad you feel bad for Riza! My Lit teacher's been on me lately about "inspiring feeling into the reader". Psht. If I get good reviews, I'm happy. And OF COURSE I'm updating, how many times must I say that!

**Shadow Dreamer 27:** Geez, I just watched that episode again a couple days ago. –totally has nothing better to do- And, YES, put it on your favorites, it makes me feel loved! –feels loved- :D

**Fluff Freak:** I KNOW. And I made the mock trial team, so the fanfiction time is going WAY down. I'll need more reviews to keep up my morale! –nudge nudge- -smiles mysteriously- Only the author knows, dear…only the author knows…

**Jenny:** -salutes- I'll dutifully obey orders, sir! –starts withering from lack of sleep-

**ChibiRaccoon:** Thanks! I've never had anyone use ALL CAPS before:D And, as previously stated, this has already been posted, but on a website not currently available to the public! So, anyway. I updated. :D

**Cashmeritan:** You most certainly ARE Cashy-poo. I spend all my free time typing up these responses and little notes before and after the story, and no one bothers to read them! TT.TT –wallows in self-pity- OOH? What episode is this? HMMMM? And about Ryen's last name…Well…I did just type in a whole bunch of crap. I wanted him to suffer as I do, you know, having a LONGASHELL last name. :D I'm evil. I know. I wanted to put more birthdays in, but I couldn't remember any. And did I put the thing about my mom making Ramen for me in the last chapter? GOD, I need to REMEMBER these things…Stupid bad memory. **In response to your second one: **Um. Sure. Friends: yes. Chocolate shell: NO. Actually, I'll be posting my email and AIM name so you guys can talk to me ANYTIME. :D

**Jenn:** Well, thanks for putting a name! It helps:D But now I can't remember which guest was which. D: I need to REMEMBER! UGH! And about Roy proposing… Well, he hasn't. –totally trying to restrain herself from saying yet-

**Silver-Shelter (chapter 3):** Thank you, and, yes, Ryen has some SERIOUS issues…mostly concerning Riza…-getting dragged off by beta- Amber's Beta (aka myself): Sorry, too many spoilers! Just keep reading!

**WolfieWolf: **Yes, you may consider their butts kicked, in honor of you. –bows gallantly- -gets strange looks- Me: What. Them: Well, GUYS bow. YOU'RE A GIRL. Me: I don't CARE. I do enough GUY parts anyway. Being a guy is so much more fun:D

**The Mr. Clean Alchemist:** Well. I, um, love you too, I suppose. :D Guy or girl. That's all I really need to know. And, um, Huck Finn? Sure. Whatever.

-----

Here's a tidbit for you: my computer blocks this story. :D Whenever I try to read it, parental block says that it contains adult material and is therefore blocked. Kind of ironic. Well, REALLY, REALLY ironic.

Here's my email: animeroxmysoxATgmailDOTcom. Email me, please, I'd like to hear your suggestions, or we could just…talk about…FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! THE MOVIE! Which I haven't seen yet but my computer will let me watch someday. SOMEDAY. And my AIM: AnimeDragonRider. Really, IM me. I really need people to talk to. I have something like 30 friends, and out of that, only two keep up conversations with me. The others never log on, or we ask how each other are doing and then stop talking. It SUCKS. So, well, talk to me, look me up on MySpace, SOMETHING. I NEED FRIENDS. :D

Anyway, be sure to read the note at the end of the story, it's VITAL.

And if you're going to email me, please tell me in your review if you did.

THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD SHORT READ!

--------------------------------------------

The day of the funeral dawned bright and clear. Sunny, same as the day of Maes' service. Roy was stricken at how similar the two services appeared.

Mr. Hawkeye's coffin had been lifted on the shoulders of who looked like the town's blacksmiths, if they still existed. The procession had followed, family first, then close friends, as well as the rest of the town.

Everyone was in black, except for Roy and Riza. At Riza's mother's request, they were in uniform, Roy in dress uniform and Riza in a skirt, both with the black sash of mourning across their chests.

"_Your father was so proud you had gotten into the military. He would've loved to see you in uniform."_

So Riza had relented, and now she walked alongside of him, clasping a black handkerchief loosely in her hands; occasionally bringing it up to her face to dab at her eyes. He had his arm around her, although it seemed inappropriate now that they were in uniform again.

Her sisters walked ahead of them, all standing next to their mother, who looked so fragile that she would fall at any moment. Roy had noticed that Ryen was absent from the procession, and decided it was best for now.

He felt Riza tap him lightly; they were at the service where the eulogies would be given. He sat on the right side of her; her sisters and mother on the other side of her.

A pastor stood, a wizened, frail-looking man, and launched into a speech, full of "thou's" and "thee's", and quite boring. Roy found his attention slipping, as Riza's was next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and a sigh escaped her, but everyone was too busy with their own thoughts to notice. Roy's thoughts, however, were focused on her, so he heard it and looked down at her.

Her hazel eyes were closed, her breathing steady. _She's asleep_, he realized, amused.

He heard a click behind him, and he immediately straightened. That was the unmistakable click of a gun's safety being turned off. He'd heard it often enough: that was the only way Riza would fight.

Riza had opened her eyes, weary but alert. She kept her head on his shoulder, and regulated her breathing, trying to remain inconspicuous. He saw her hand move to tense over her waist, prepared to unhook her shoulder holsters at a moment's notice.

A few minutes went by, and Roy and Riza were ready when two men stood up behind them and shouted, "Everyone, hands up!" Immediately the whole crowd stood, amid cries of confusion and fear. Roy slipped his hand into his pocket, swearing as he struggled to replace his normal glove with the one made out of his pyrotechnic cloth. It was taking too long.

Riza threw off her jacket and immediately pulled the handguns from her holsters and started firing. To his surprise, Anna pulled out an old revolver and started firing as well. Sammy and her mother rushed to hide behind the coffin, and immediately the rest of the crowd started to run, screaming, in every direction.

Roy had finally pulled on his glove when Riza was hit in the stomach by a stray bullet. Roy rushed forward to catch her, his hands covered in her blood.

"Riza, no!"

"Roy, please…" A drop of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Riza, don't. Don't do this!" Unbeknownst to him, tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I love you, Roy…That-that's all." Her eyes closed and Roy let out a cry of despair.

"RIZA!" His voice echoed through the cemetery.

------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was short, didn't I? This is only the first part of the last chapter, I decided to be horrible because no one's emailed me or anything, so I only posted the beginning of the end. :D Luff you all.

The quicker you review, the quicker the update! Keep that in mind! So, go, review! Be happy! Email me! IM me!


	5. Epilogue

Well, now, I did get a whole bunch of reviews, mostly from new people, but, well…-sighs- I didn't want a whole bunch of hate mail. I mean, seriously, I'm a HUGE RoyRiza fangirl, do you honestly think that I'd kill her off? Well, maybe. I did once. Once. But maybe this'll be twice. The world may never know.

**paloma-Asakura:** COOL! I've gone INTERNATIONAL:D Glad you liked the story, and, _bien sur_, reviews are ALWAYS welcome! I lub getting reviews! Yesh, yesh, I know, I know, you'll kill me if I kill Riza...

**Tsunade-chan:** -ish kicked-

**unexpection:** Because I had to. -shrugs- YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY CONTROL! MWAHAHAHA!

**Glory:** Well, hello again, dear! Yesh, I like the suspense-creating-ness of myself. :D

**MoonYashaNichi:** I am positively evil. :D And I won't tell you, you can read it for yourself. :D

**The Mr. Clean Alchemist:** Drama is goooood. I like being dramatic. Drama-it is good for your soul. XD I need a life...

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest:** Well, now, you'll just have to read on, now wontcha?

**Cashmeritan:** Just read to see if there is a happy note. And you did IM me, and totally made my day non-crappy. :D Rushed, eh? –sighs- Yeah, I know…And, yes, you _like_ reading my stories, huh? (even though they all suck to infinity and beyond) :D

**RobinRox13:** Why must it end there? Because I am the almighty author, and I have supreme power over these things, that's why. :D

**Cathelina:** Hey, new person! Glad you liked it! Read on!

**Frip-Ouille:** Hey, threats:D Good!

**Shadow Dreamer 27:** Actually, I am quite evil. :D And thanks, I like writing horribly evil twists like that!

**Jenny:** Yes, it was, wasn't it? Hmmmm….

**Fluff Freak:** Yes, you must bow before the awesomeness of my mighty cliffhangers of DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, I'm home sick right now, so sorry if I feel kinda…you know…hyper. I found chocolate. :D :D :DDDDDDDDDD

Well, read on, and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Roy walked back to the car from the funeral, glancing once over his shoulder as the crowd dispersed. It had been a somber affair, as all funerals are, but he cleared it of his mind as he opened the door to the car.

"How was it?" Riza's voice greeted him.

"I just went to your potential assassin and ex-fiancé's funeral, dear." He leaned in and kissed her gently before sliding in next to her. "I was slightly happy." He watched her reaction. "Wrong of me?" he asked, starting the car.

"Not at all, sir." She didn't look at him, and instead idly rubbed her shoulder.

Roy looked at her; she had definitely come off worse for the wear in the skirmish last week. Hidden by the folds of her jacket, her middle was wrapped in stiff bandages; under doctor's orders she wasn't allowed to move without help. Her right shoulder was in a sling. The doctors had said that she had overexerted it when she unknowingly twisted it to open her holsters, thereby straining the muscles.

However, as she rubbed her right shoulder, Roy saw the ring on her finger and smiled.

She noticed him watching her. "You should be watching the road, sir" was all she said.

Riza had been reluctant to accept his offer of marriage, Roy remembered, turning to watch the road. She didn't know how it would work.

Neither did he. He didn't know how their relationship would work while they both continued in the military, but they were going to try.

She leaned against him, falling asleep instantly.

"R-Riza! Don't! I'm trying to drive!"

The car skidded over the road, inciting honks and yells from the other drivers.

_They were going to try._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

I got you, didn't I:P PHEER MY EVIL DUPING POWERS OF DOOOOOOOM! insert maniacal laugh here

That's it. That's the end. THE END. I love saying that. THE EEEEEENNNNNDDD. It's over. OOOOOVVVEERRRR. OOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEERRRRRRRR.

TOUKA KOUKAN. TOOOOOUUUUKKKKAAAAAA KKKKKOOOUUUKKKANNNN. TOOOOOOUKAAAAAAAAA KOUKAN. TOUKAAAAAA KOUKANNNNNNN.

Yep, that's it. - Thank you for enduring the story, and that horrible deception I did. You have to admit, it was pretty clever, though, se? Absolutely evil in every way possible. P evilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevil

And, since this story is now going to the depths of PLEASE pass it around to your friends! I'd like to keep getting reviews for it! Add it to your C2s if you have one!


	6. AN SORRY!

Hey all, I know I'm not supposed to post chapters exclusively as author's notes, but hey, I'm in a hurry.

Anyway, I'm working on getting the new chapter of Untitled up.

I wanted to apologize for the long wait because I've been grounded. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to post anything, but I did post that one HohoxTrish story!

Anyway, that's all, email me your support (which I desperately need), and again, I'm sorry for the long absence.


End file.
